We don't talk about him
Note: I did not write this story and am in no way taking credit for writing it. There was once a man named Jim. He had a brother and a loving family. He loves to explore through ruins of Mexico. Once he was on an exavison through a ruin for Questalqualtol. He had his brother Tim with him. Tim was big on science. They made the best team for adventuring. They entured the ruins he herd the voice of a small girl. He listend to the voice it sounded like, "I want my mommy". "Little girl?" Tim yelled tring to talk to her. "Will u help me, help me, help me, please." they herd. They came up to what seemed to be two torches they each took one and split up to find the little girl. As they split up the ground gave way. Send Jim down into the ruin. He saw a statue of Questalqualtol with eyes flaming like torches. "How did these fucking Astecs do that shit?" Jim could stop thinking. "TIM TIM TIM? I NEED u! TIM! Jim yelled. Right before Jim's torch went out we saw the girl. Her eyes we blood red and she had a sinister smile in the liking of the joker. He saw the Questalqualtol statue he ran to it so he can see. Jim hated the dark he always reads Creepypastas making him scared of the dark and little kids. He saw the teddy bear she was holding just floating there. I kept on thinking about the Black Eyed Kids from the story. I picked up the Questalqualtol statue and tried to light my way but the torched in the eyes went out i saw a faint light from a torch in the distance. I ran as fast as I could to the light. And there was Tim. He was scarred shitless. "What did u see?" Jim asked "u don't want to know. Tim replied "I SAW A FUCKING LITTLE GIRL WITH RED EYES AND A CREEPY ASS FUCK TEDDY BEAR!" Jim yelled. "Holy fucking shit" Tim replied. "I saw a liitle boy with pure red eyes." Tim said. "We don't talk about him..." the little girls voice was herd. The little girl walked up to them. "I'm here to help." the girl said "They why did u blow out my torch?" Jim asked. "To protect u, he dosn't like light." the girl said. "Who is, "he"?" Jim said. "We dont talk about him" the girl said. "I u don't tell us who "Him" is what is he?" Tim asked. "A demon, but not from hell, not a devlil, an Asztec demon. He is the servent of Questalqualtol." the girl said. "What are u?" Jim asked. "Me, I'm a servernt of Tezcatlipoca trust me I'm here to kill that thing." the girl said. "Are u immortal?" Jim asked. "Sorta I am until i kill the servent of Questalqualtol." the servernt said. "Why don't u stay immor-" Jim said before he was inerupted. "BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING A SERVENT OK!" the girl said. "I think thats enough talking for now we have enough answers." Tim said. "We're off" the girl and Jim said. They looked around for a staircase up to the main floor. They found a stairway going down. They had a vote. They desided to not go down.They found a staircase up and it felt like it went on for a mile. We saw torches glowing and a path to more statues of Questalqualtol with the torch eyes. "How do those work?" Jim asked. "I don't know." the girl said. As they followed the path they found the tomb of Questalqualtol. The servent of Questalqualtol came and stared talking non-sence. As the servents went to fight Jim and Tim opened the tomb of Questalqualtol and found his long serpent body with the wings of a bird and the teeth of a dragon. Jim found a rusted silver sword and stabed Questalqualtol inn the chest. Tim found a sharp rusted axe and cut Questalqualtol wings off. Jim shoved the sword through Questalqualtol head and Tim cut Questalqualtol head off killing it and killing the other servent. And now Tezcatlipoca servent cann rest. Category:BCP Category:Pastas